Grand Triskellion
"]] The , also known as the , is a magic passed down by witches from the megalithic ages, with a tremendous power capable of changing the world. In the Middle Ages, the Nine Olde Witches sealed it within the Arcturus Forest. The seal can only be broken by the staff of the seven stars, Claiomh Solais, after all Seven Words of Arcturus are revived. Description The seal of the Grand Triskellion is unlike the conventional pattern in that its three spirals do not share a common vertex. Instead, each spiral of the Triskellion meets at hands that overlap the other counterclockwise. From the center outward, each "arm" forms a tight spiral with the other two arms. This symbol is closed in a circle resembling the inside of a flower with seven small equidistant petals. From each petal grows a large leaf with a Word of Arcturus written on it in the Luna Alphabet. The tip of each leaf resembles a crescent moon. This seal is superimposed on a large tree. The Grand Triskellion itself is a small wooden stick, bordered by green aura, that has no power of its own, but when it receives the power to believe in magic, it releases a force capable of changing the world. History The Grand Triskellion was the seed of the creation that grew and was fed by the power of humans' belief in magic, creating the Yggdrasil, a cosmic tree that gave birth to all magic. However, as people began to believe less in magic, the presence of Yggdrasil eventually disappeared. The Grand Triskellion remained protected and passed generation in generation by the witches. Finally, the Nine Olde Witches decided to seal it inside the Arcturus Forest, using a seal that could only be broken by the power of the Seven Words of Arcturus of the Claiomh Solais, thus waiting for a witch with a power of believing able to undo its seal and unleash the power of the Grand Triskellion in the world once again. Over time, a witch known as Chariot du Nord was chosen by the Claiomh Solais to be the one who revived the words. However, she was unable to do so. Ten years later, the young Atsuko Kagari, guided by Chariot, was able to unlock all seven words. Croix Meridies managed to undo the Nine Olde Witches seal by force but was unable to use the power of the Grand Triskellion because of her lack of faith in magic. Nevertheless, Akko managed to use the Grand Triskellion to stop a great threat and recover people's faith in magic, expanding the magic of the Grand Triskellion across the world. Trivia *The Triskellion is a motif formed by a triple spiral with 60 degree rotational symmetry. The symbol is most associated with the Isle of Man and its . (Luna Nova Magical Academy is located on the Isle of Man.) Gallery Triskellion.gif|Planting of the Grand Triskellion? Seal.gif|Croix breaks the seal of Grand Triskellion. Phasansheer Shearylla.gif|Akko fusing the Shiny Rod with the Grand Triskellion. NgIe13N.jpg|Concept art of Grand Triskellion along with tower where it being sealed References es:Gran Triskellion Category:Cosmology Category:History of Magic